A conventional pharmaceutical injection device of this type was configured to comprise a main body case having a pharmaceutical syringe attachment component on its distal end side, a distal end cap removably attached to the distal end side of the main body case, a first driver that moves a pharmaceutical syringe unit attached to the pharmaceutical syringe attachment component to the distal end side or the rear side within the distal end cap, a second driver that moves a gasket of a pharmaceutical syringe constituting the pharmaceutical syringe unit to the distal end side, and a controller that is connected to the first and second drivers.
Another conventional pharmaceutical injection device of this type was configured to comprise a main body case having a pharmaceutical syringe attachment component on its distal end side, a distal end cap removably attached to the distal end side of the main body case, a first driver that moves a pharmaceutical syringe unit attached to the pharmaceutical syringe attachment component to the distal end side or the rear side, a second driver that moves a gasket of a pharmaceutical syringe constituting the pharmaceutical syringe unit to the distal end side, and a controller that is connected to the first and second drivers.